Don't Leave Me
by melissa.panyek
Summary: Will the after affects of the Ishvalan War strenghten or weaken Roy and Riza's relationship? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang sat in his room with a gun in his hands playing that awful scene in his head. Earlier that day he had been reminded of just how much of a monster he really was. _"You're the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang aren't you?" a woman asked angrily. "Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with ma'am?" asked Roy. The woman walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "How can you just walk around and pretend like everything you did in Ishval didn't happen?! You and the remaining state alchemist should be ashamed! You are the worst of them all! You shouldn't even be allowed to live! All you military dogs should go die!" the woman screamed. Roy just stood there speechless with a hut look. Riza, who was stand next to Roy, couldn't stand by as the woman insulted her commanding officer. "Listen here ma'am, the Lieutenant Colonel and the other state alchemist didn't have a choice. They were ordered to kill all those people by the Fuhrer. If anyone is the monster it's him." Riza said trying to stay calm. She turned around and walked away dragging Roy with her. _

Roy brought the gun close to his head prepared to pull the trigger when there was a knock at the door. He put the gun down on the table and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Riza Hawkeye. "Hello sir." she said. "Come on in, it's a bit chilly out." He said. Riza walked in and Roy closed the door. "What are you doing here Lieutenant?" he questioned. "You didn't seem right after what happened today so I decided to…" she paused the second she saw the gun on the table. "Sir, what were you doing before I got here?" Riza asked wide eyed. "You're smart. You figure it out." Roy said looking down. "Roy Mustang! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" she yelled not out of anger but out of concern. "That woman was right. I don't deserve to live. No one would miss me if I ended my life now." he said ignoring the fact she spoke to him in an insubordinate fashion. "What about the guys? Furey, Breda, Falman, Havoc? What about me?" Riza said, tears roll down her cheeks. She turned and started for the door when Roy stopped her. "Lieutenant, don't go. Please." He pleaded. "Sir?" Riza said turning around. "Can you please stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone." Roy said voice shaky. "Of course sir." She gave a soft smile. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. They sat in silence until light sobs broke it. Riza looked over to see Roy crying. She moved closer to him and brought his head down to her chest. "It's ok to cry sir. Just let it all out." Riza whispered in a motherly way as she stroked his head gently. After about 10 minutes Roy fell asleep with his head on her lap and Riza followed shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy woke up the next morning and upon realizing his head was in Riza's lap turned red. He then remembered what had happened last night. He carefully and quietly got up off the couch, pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and covered his lieutenant with it and smiled. He then headed to the bathroom to shower and returned a half hour later. Riza was now awake and sitting up. "Good morning Lieutenant." Roy said buttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "Good morning Lieutenant Colonel." Riza said rubbing the back of her neck. "Remind me to never fall asleep sitting up again." Roy laughed. "Will do Lieutenant." Riza looked up at the clock on the wall. "I should probably head home." she said. "Would you like me to take you home? Maybe I could take you out to breakfast after you clean up?" he asked. "That would be lovely sir." Riza replied with a light smile. They left in Roy's car and arrived at Riza's apartment in 20 minutes. She unlocked the door and they both walked in. "Make yourself comfortable. I shouldn't be too long." Riza said walking to the bathroom. Roy sat down and looked around. "She doesn't have a single picture hanging up anywhere. I think I should change that." he said to himself. Riza returned back to the front room after 25 minutes. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a baby blue blouse and had her hair down. "I'm ready to go sir." she said. Roy just sat there in awe. He had never seen her in anything other than her uniform. "Lieutenant Colonel, is something the matter?" Riza questioned. Roy jerked his head back. "Oh no, I've just never seen you in anything but your uniform before. I was starting to think that's all you owned. It's nice to see you in something else for a change." he replied grinning. "Well I'm at work so much I don't really have time to wear my other outfits." she said sarcastically. "Well I guess I'll have to take you out more often so you do have time now won't I?" Roy said smugly. "Keep dreaming sir. Now shall we get going?" Riza said walking to the door. Roy followed behind and they made their way to his car.

It was a short 15 minute drive to the café. They sat down at one of the outside tables and a waiter came to take their order. "What can I get for you two today?" the waiter asked cheerfully. "Ladies first." Roy said. "I'll have the ham and cheese omelet with everything on it and a cup of tea please." Riza replied. "And for you sir?" the waiter asked. "I'll have the egg, sausage, and toast breakfast and a black coffee please." he said. "Alright, it should be out in about 15-20 minutes." the waiter said with a smile and walked away. The waiter returned a few minutes later and gave them their drinks. "So Lieutenant, how would you like to spend the day with me? We can hit up some of the shops around the city if you would like." Roy finally asked. "That actually sounds nice. I would love to sir." Riza said with a smile. "You don't have to be so formal. Roy is just fine when we are outside the office." he said looking up at the clear, blue sky. "Alright Roy. You can call me Riza outside the office than." she said back.

The waiter walked over to their table and placed their food in front of them. "I hope you both enjoy your breakfast." He smiled and walked away. "It looks delicious!" Roy exclaimed. "It smells just as good too." Riza stated taking a deep breath. The two of the busted out laughing when they realized how ridiculous they just sounded just before they started eating. Once they had finished their food Riza reached into her small purse she carried when she went out for money to pay for her food when Roy stopped her. "I'll pay for both meals." he told her. "Are you sure Roy? You don't have to." she questioned. "It's my treat." he replied with a small smile. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the waiter to pay for the food. He walked back over to Riza and put his hand out. "Are you ready to go?" Roy asked. "Yes I am Roy." Riza said taking his hand and getting up out of her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy and Riza started making their way around the city. It was a nice day so they left the car at the café. They had stopped in front of a shop to see what was in the window when Roy looked over at Riza. "Hmm, this could still work." he said to himself. Riza turned to Roy and tilted her head to the side. "Is something the matter Roy?" she asked confused. "It's a surprise so I can't tell you." Roy grinned and pulled her over to the next building. Once they walked in Riza looked around. "This is a studio. Roy, what's going on?" she asked curiously. She had a feeling he was up to something but she wasn't sure what. "Well when I was over at your apartment I noticed that the walls were bare and I was kind of hoping that maybe you would like to get your picture taken with me." Roy said turning a light shade of red. "Roy, you know I'm not one for pictures and I'm not even dressed properly for one either." Riza said trying to not sound rude. "But you look fine to me." He mumbled walking back to the door. She just stood for a second before sighing lightly. "_Maybe one picture won't be that bad. Besides, he's being nice enough to take me around the city when he could be off doing other things."_ she thought to herself. "Roy Mustang. Where do you think you are going?" Riza asked. Roy stopped and turned to look at Riza. "We are going to the next shop." He said frowning. "But we haven't taken our picture yet." She replied putting one hand on her hip. Roy's eyes brightened up when he heard that. "I thought about it and decided one picture won't be so bad." she sighed and shook her head. A woman suddenly walked from around the corner.

"I thought I heard voices. How may I help you two?" she asked smiling. "We would like to get a picture taken." Roy replied. "Alright. Just follow me back this way." the woman said turning to lead them to the back. Roy and Riza both followed quietly when Roy spoke up. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you sold picture frames as well?" he asked. "We don't sell frames but one of your choice does come with the picture." the woman informed him. "Alright, thank you." Roy said and nodded. All three of them reached the end of the hall and turned into a big open room. "Here we are my dears. Please position yourselves in front of the camera." the woman said smiling. Roy and Riza took their places in front of the camera. Roy then grabbed Riza in a side hug and she in return rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hands just below his chest but still close to her own body. The woman they had followed walked over to the camera and looked at them. "You two look so adorable. Are you both ready?" she asked. They both nodded at the same time and smiled just before the picture was snapped. After the picture developed they made their way to the front to pick out a picture frame. "Do you see one you like?" asked the woman. "I really like that sliver one. I think I'll go with that one." Riza said pointing to a sliver frame on the center right side of the wall. The woman took it down and placed the picture in the frame before putting it in a bag and handing it to Riza. "Her you go miss. The total for the picture and frame together will be 2500 cens." Roy reached into his pocket, took out his wallet, and handed the woman the money. They turned around and left the studio both smiling. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Roy asked grinning. "You got me this time Roy. It wasn't as bad as I thought." Riza said laughing at the look on Roy's face. They made their way down the streets looking in shops until it started getting late when they made their way back to the café where Roy's car was. By time they pulled up in front of Riza's apartment it was dark. "I had a great time today Roy. Thank you." she said getting out of his car. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Riza. I'll see you at the office in the morning." he said and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Riza walked into Roy's office. Upon entering she was greeted with a rare sight, Roy had gotten there before her. "Good morning Lieutenant Colonel." she said saluting. "Good morning Lieutenant. Don't get too comfortable. We are leaving once you read and sign these papers." Roy responded and held out a few papers. Riza took the papers and starting reading them. "We're being sent to West City sir?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. "Correct. According to the higher ups there has been some activity that needs to be investigated." he replied nodding his head. "I see. I'm going to go and pack a bag for the trip. I suggest you do the same sir." Riza said and turned exit the office. Roy got up and followed behind her. After packing for the trip they met up at the train station."Here Lieutenant, I've got our tickets." Roy said handing her one of the tickets. "Thank you sir. Looks like we barely made it, here comes the train now." Riza said taking the ticket. They boarded the fifth train car and made their way to the back of the car and sat down. After more people got on the train departed the station.

Riza pulled out a book and started reading before letting out a faint yawn. That caught Roy's attention and he looked over at her. "Did you sleep last night Lieutenant?" he asked concerned. She looked up from her book and at him. "I did sleep last night sir, just not well." she said remembering the nightmare she had. "I suggest you get some rest. I want you fully rested when we get to West City so you're fully alert." Roy said worried about his Lieutenant's wellbeing. "Lieutenant Colonel, you know I can't do that. What if something happens on the train? You would be completely useless on here because using your alchemy would be dangerous." Riza protested. Roy cringed at the very thought of being called useless and then pulled a gun out from his belt holster. "You're not the only one who carries Lieutenant. Now get some rest and that's an order." He said firmly. Not wanting to argue with her commanding officer she sighed, closed her book and shut her eyes. Roy shook his head and chuckled at her pigheadedness. "You can lean against me Lieutenant. I don't bite you know." he said softly. Riza couldn't help but laugh lightly and smile as she rested her head against his arm and fell asleep.

Roy soon drifted into a light sleep only to be disturbed by sudden movement. He opened his eyes and saw Riza tensed up in a cold sweat, almost like she was having a nightmare. He frowned at seeing his most precious subordinate like that and hoped it would soon pass. Out of nowhere she shot up, eyes wide. She buried her head in her hands when she realized she had the exact same nightmare as the night before. "Are you alright Lieutenant?" Roy asked placing his hand on her back. "The nightmare… The nightmare came back." Riza mumbled. "Care to tell me about it?" he questioned. "It's nothing. I'll be fine" she said sleepily and laid her head back on his arm and fell asleep. Roy decided to let her sleep so he stayed quite but told himself if she has it again he was going to make her talk. The rest of the train ride went without any incident.

Roy looked out the window and seen West City off in the near distance. "Lieutenant, wake up. We are arriving at West City." he said softly. Riza started stirring and opened her eyes. "Was I asleep the entire time?" she yawned. "Yeah, you slept the entire ride." he said. "Why do I feel so tired still? I guess I didn't sleep as well as I thought." she said stretching a bit. The train finally came to a stop and they made their way to where they would be staying. Before entering their rooms to rest before going out on their mission Roy stopped Riza. "Look, Lieutenant." he said turning her to face him. "You gave me a scare earlier on the train. You said you had a nightmare and that it was nothing, but I have had enough to know it was no ordinary nightmare. Lieutenant, please don't hide anything from me. If something is bothering you tell me." he practically pleaded. "I'm sorry for worrying you sir. You're right, these nightmares aren't normal. They always involve you dying in front of me and me unable to do anything. I feel so helpless in them and I'm afraid that one day they might turn into reality." Roy frowned and put his fingers under Riza's chin, moving her head up so she was looking right at him. His soft, black eyes stared into her now tear filled, brown eyes. "Lieutenant, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Now do me a favor and get some restful sleep. I can't have you tired tomorrow and something happen to you." Riza wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes sir. See you in the morning." she whispered and walked into her room. "Good night, Riza" he mumbled under his breath and he walked in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: This chapter is Riza's nightmare. I decided to do this because I know if I were a reader I would want to know what her nightmare was about.)

_"Lieutenant Colonel, be careful. According to the papers we got the killer we are going after is also an alchemist. He will not hesitate to kill you if given the chance." I said concerned. "Don't worry Lieutenant, I'll be fine." Roy assured me. I nodded but wasn't convinced. I followed him out of Eastern Command and onto the streets. "Sir,we should try to make this fast. It looks like it might rain and we both know you can't use your alchemy in the rain." I said looking at the sky for a moment. "Right. I hope it holds long enough for us to find this guy and detain him. Do we have a description or any information on this guy?" Roy asked me as we continued down the street. "All we know is he has dark brown hair, brownish, green eyes, and wears a long, black coat. Information wise sir we know he is a highly skilled gunman and uses earth alchemy." I explained. "I see. I suppose we will have to work with that. Let's check the back streets Lieutenant. He will more than likely hide out there." he told me. "Yes sir. I'll take this road. We can cover more ground if we split up. If one of us finds him we are to give off a signal." I took the road going right as Roy continued straight ahead. I checked each abandoned building I passed with no signs of the killer._

_ After walking for what felt like a half hour I was about to check one more building when I heard a loud explosion and saw smoke in the sky. "That's the same direction the Lieutenant Colonel went."I said to myself. Then it hit me. Roy must be with the killer. All of a sudden I heard another explosion and saw even more smoke. "No." I gasped and took off running towards the smoke. I didn't stop until I got to the source. I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen Roy fighting the killer. "Lieutenant, Say back!" he yelled at me. "But sir, I have to help you! I made a..." I started but he cut me off. "That is an order! I will not let him try to kill you! Now stay back!" I just stood there helplessly and Roy and the killer fought. The killer was getting bold and starting moving in closer to try to fight hand to hand. That worried me because Roy never fought hand to hand before. He must have had the same concern because the next thing I knew he snapped his fingers and blew up a chunk of dirt and rock that was between them causing a cloud of smoke to surround them. I just stood there hoping that he would make an escape so we can rethink our plan when my thoughts were interrupted by double gun shots. I was about to run into the smoke cloud when I saw Roy stumble out, bleeding. _

_"Lieutenant Colonel!" I yelled when he collapsed on the ground. I quickly ran over to him and dropped to my knees. I turned him over carefully only to be greeted by a bullet hole just below his heart. I teared up because I knew this would probably be the last time I would ever talk to him. The last time I would ever hear his voice. He coughed and slightly opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry Lieutenant... I wasn't careful like you told me to be..." Roy whispered, gasping between sentences. I broke down crying at the very sound of him struggling to breath. "You did all you could. I should be the sorry one. If I wasn't so useless I could have helped and none of this would have happened to you sir." I choked out. "I was able to hit him as well... You should be safe from him now Lieutenant..." he said gasping. "Thank you sir." I whispered. "Lieutenant..." Roy whispered. "Yes sir?" I asked. "I... I want you to... to promise me something..." he weakly said. "Sure, anything sir." I said, my voice shaky. "I... I want you to... promise me that... that you will... continue to live on for me." Roy whispered, gasping even more often. I started to cry harder. "I will try my best sir." I managed to get out. He smiled and closed his eyes as he took his last breath._


	6. Chapter 6

Riza woke up the next morning covered in sweat. "Why does that nightmare keep coming back?" she asked herself. She took her uniform out of the closet and set it on the bed before heading to the shower. She spent the entire time in the shower thinking about the nightmare that kept coming back. She quickly dried off, put her uniform on, and brushed her hair. Riza checked the small clock in her room. "It looks like I still have a little time left before I have to meet the Lieutenant Colonel in the hall." she said to herself. She went over to her bag and pulled out her three guns she always had with her, made sure they were fully loaded, and stuck them in her holster. After she was finished she checked the time and saw she had five minutes to be out in the hall. She quickly put her hair up in her brown clip before heading out to meet her commanding officer.

Roy made his way out of his room a few minutes as always. Riza said, her heals taping together as she saluted. Roy said. He paused for a moment to study the woman in front of him. he said finally. she asked. Did he whispered. The expression on his face went from that of curiosity to concern in the blink of an eye. Riza said. Roy said. she said softly. They made their way down the hall and outside to the streets. Riza looked up at the sky and stopped dead in her tracks. "The sky, it looks just like it did in my nightmare. Please don't let it become reality." she thought. Roy had noticed that she stopped and walked over to her. "Are you ok Lieutenant? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Feeling his hand brought Riza back to her senses. "Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. In reality she desperately wanted to go back home to Central but she knew she couldn't. If something were to happen to Roy because she left him alone she would never be able to live with herself.

"Try to stay focused long enough for us to do our job today Lieutenant. Once we are done for the day I am sitting you down and you are telling me everything. I don't like seeing you like this. It scares me because I don't know what to do." Roy told her "I'm sorry for worrying you like this. Just please don't worry about me. I'm just a simple solider and nothing more. Don't waste your energy on me sir." she said back. "We'll talk about this later. Today we are going to ask around and find out what everyone knows. It will make things easier this way." he explained. Riza nodded and followed behind Roy. They spent the day collecting statements from 50 people and were able to figure out a rough location of where they would investigate the next day. By time they made it back to the hotel it was starting to get dark. "Lieutenant, change into something comfortable and meet me out here when you're done." Roy said. "May I ask why sir?" Riza questioned. "When I told you I'm sitting you down and making you tell me everything I meant it." he stated as he walked into his room. "Yes sir." she said quietly and went into her room. She came back out a few minutes later and seen that Roy had beaten her out there. "Let's go Lieutenant. When we were out I found the perfect place for us to talk. It's just a few blocks down the road." he told her. She followed him in silence, not saying a single thing the entire time.

Once they got to the spot Roy had picked for them to talk he unfolded the blanket he brought along and spread it across the grass. He then sat down and motioned for her to join him and she did so. "Now that we are both out of uniform and away from the hotel we can talk as friends and not as co workers. Any ways, I figured this would be a good spot for us to talk. It's quite and away from people. Maybe your mind can be at ease with it being nice out." Roy said breaking the silence between them. "It is a nice spot Roy. My mind is a little more at ease thanks to the clear weather." she said with a slight smile. "Now tell me please, what has been bothering you? I want to know everything so I can try to help you the best I can." he pleaded. Riza took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him everything. About the weather, the fight, and about him dying. By time she had finished she was in tears. "I see. That's why you got pale this morning after seeing the weather. It's all clear now." Roy said. "Yes Roy, that's why I got scared this morning and why I haven't been myself since we left Central." Riza said quietly when suddenly she shivered. She didn't know they would be outside so she did't grab her jacket. This grabbed Roy's attention. He stood up, took his coat off, and put it around Riza's shoulders and sat down next to her. "Can't have you getting sick can I?" he said placing his arm around her, pulling her close. "Thanks, for everything." she said smiling lightly. "There's the Riza I like to see.. I don't get to see you smile much any more and I kind of miss it. But listen, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about the nightmare becoming reality. I plan on dying an old man not at the hands of another man." Roy assured her. Roy and Riza sat there for a few hours just talking. It was something they haven't done since before the days of the military. And they enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
